<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stipator ad Luminis by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435412">Stipator ad Luminis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar'>Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot Bunnies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Sensitivity, Gladiators, Hutts (Star Wars), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), Panic Attacks, Rare Pairings, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Submissive Luke Skywalker, The Force, Undercover, crack ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukka Skywalker can't remember much of his years before becoming a slave. So far he has been gifted with primarily indifferent masters. But now he's been given to a brothel in order to pay back his master's debt. There he meets the famed Gamemaster, Champion of the Arena and favored slave of Grakkus the Hutt.</p><p>Sgt. Kreel is an undercover agent for Lord Vader, just waiting for the right chance to take down the Crime Lords of Nar Shadaa. After showing a sliver of decency to a frightened slave, someone he could snap like a twig, he suddenly finds himself the new owner of the attractive young man. He needs to act cruel if he wants to maintain his cover but as he's slowly finding out being cruel to the kind young man is an impossible task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kreel/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plot Bunnies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone has some suggestions for more Tags let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gamsiin Tagresh scowled at the the wretch laid out before him. Normally Sai’lae was the jewel of his establishment. Someone who could charm anyone who came to one of the many soirees he hosted. But at the moment she had caught some disgusting illness that had liquid seeping out of her eyes and a fever causing her body to sweat in a manner he found most grotesque. The doctor he had hired to look her over said that there was no need to keep anyone away from her, it wasn’t contagious, but she would need at least three weeks of rest in a cool, dark, place. Which meant he had to send a slave, possibly two, to watch over her while she recovered. To add insult to injury it seemed that more of his entertainers were coming down with the same illness.</p><p>“You there, fetch me Calxn.” The slave bowed low and immediately dashed out of the room as Gamsiin glowered darkly at everything. It didn’t take long for the slave to return, trailed by an amused looking near-human. The stocky female raised an eyebrow at him and he snarled at her.</p><p>“Woah, ease up Boss. You called for me so you must have a plan.” With a huff he pulled out a datapad and handed it over. On it was a list of names and criteria.</p><p>“I don’t care how you do it. These are all the ones who owe me a favor that I am willing to cancel if they give me what I need.” Taking the pad she looked over the details and frowned slightly.</p><p>“Something big going on Boss?” He let out a low growl of frustration.</p><p>“Grakkus himself will be hosting a party at our establishment in two days, for his favorites. I need to find able bodied staff who fit the criteria;” he tapped a clawed finger gently on the pad in Calxn’s hands, “before the party.” He sniffed and eyed the mercenary carefully. “If you get everything on my list within the next day I shall give you twice your usual fee.” Calxn didn’t even try to hide her greed.</p><p>“Just one question, Boss.” He waved at her impatiently.</p><p>“If I can’t get what’s on the list, can I go with the next best thing?” Clenching his teeth he hissed out a small sound of anger.</p><p>“Such as?” There was a sly look in her eyes.</p><p>“You don’t care about what they are as long as they’re pretty and good at serving others, yeah?” Mildly perturbed he nodded.</p><p>“Good. I know just the thing.” If Gamsiin hadn’t been Calxn’s employer he may have been a little frightened at the viciousness of her smile. Thankfully he had nothing to worry about, after all she was such a greedy thing and was easily swayed by money.</p>
<hr/><p>Calico, known primarily as the mercenary Calxn, left the well known ‘entertainment’ house the moment her employer was done bitching about his sick ‘dancing’ girls. Lapahn was a well established and popular brothel, fifth largest in Hutta Town but second best when it came to comfort. All owing to the fussiness of the proprietor.</p><p>Heading for a quieter area near the outskirts of Grakkus’ territory she waltzed into an out of the way bar that few would look at twice. Only those who knew of the bar’s reputation went there for drinks and you could only go inside if you’d been invited by a regular. Of course she’d been a regular for quite some time now so no one even looked twice when she sidled up to the bar.</p><p>“Calxn, s’a bit early for you innit?” The gruff bouncer asked, barely looking her way as she passed him by. He was only there to keep out the uninvited after all.</p><p>“Got some business to do with old Raje.” The bouncer, who only ever responded to the name Pan, gave her a dirty look.</p><p>“You better not be bringin’ trouble in here.” She raised her hands in a ‘peace’ gesture before plonking her ass on a chair and waiting.</p><p>“M’not, just cashing in a favor for my employer.” A moment later a green Toydarian came out from the back and grinned when he saw her.</p><p>“Callie! It’s been what, a week? Miss us already?” Chuckling she shook her head.</p><p>“I’m in the middle of a job. Thought we could talk about that debt you owe me from three months back, and what you could do to repay it.” She could feel Pan’s eyes on the back of her head but she ignored him. As long as she didn’t threaten Raje or try to physically hurt him business was business and he would stay out of it. Although with what she wanted to ask Pan might make his own objection.</p><p>“Fine.” He ground out.</p><p>“Not going to argue with me on this one?” She teased.</p><p>“No point, you’ll just nag until I give in anyhow. So, what can I do for you?” Well she had to hand it to the old bar owner, he knew his customers well.</p><p>“Tagresh’s girls are down sick, he needs replacements by tomorrow. I expect the ‘party’ will last three days or so.” Raje frowned for a moment before understanding dawned.</p><p>“…no. I know what you’re after and I won’t do it.” Leaning forward she smirked.</p><p>“I paid off your debts, Raje. Four days loan of your little flower being dressed up pretty to serve drinks and we’re squared.” There was a looming presence behind her and she could practically feel Pan’s hot, unimpressed, glare. “If I hadn’t paid off those debts you wouldn’t even have your little flower, or muscles back there. You. Owe. Me.” She let her words sink in for a moment before she gave him a triumphant grin. “Besides, I already know what you’ve been planning. Exposing your little flower to the high life will go a long way toward your end goal.” The Toydarian faltered for a moment before letting out a disgusted sigh.</p><p>“Four days, no longer. This is not a sale. You make sure that uppity Tagresh understands. I’ll hold you responsible, pateesa.” After shaking on it Raje turned away from her and called into the back. “Shag bukee!” There was silence for long moments before a young man appeared through the doorway.</p><p>“Tagwa?” The young man was about eighteen or nineteen, she wasn’t really sure, and small for his species. His hair was dirty blonde and stopped at his lower back, braided to be out of the way. His soft blue eyes and small round face made him out to be more feminine than masculine, though it was obvious he was male. Currently he was wearing a basic tunic and trousers but it was clear it wasn’t what he was used to by the way he kept shifting ever so slightly. He stood expectantly, looking to Raje for his orders.</p><p>“You’re going to work at Tagresh’s place for a few days. Callie will look after you.” The young man’s eyes widened and she could see him swallow nervously.</p><p>“Tagwa, Lorda.” Taking a deep breath he turned to her and bowed low.</p><p>“I am at your service, Lorda.” Getting off the stool she motioned the lad over and he came forward obediently.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.” Outside she hopped in her speeder and waited for the slave to join her. “Oh, what was your name? I know Raje and Pan call you Botani but…” The young man looked up momentarily before his eyes found the ground again.</p><p>“Lukka, my name is Lukka.”</p>
<hr/><p>Lukka kept his head down as Calxn drove them through Hutta Town without a care in the world. The entire trip Lukka was trying, desperately, to not let his nerves get the best of him. He had been a slave for most of his life, though he thought that perhaps he hadn’t started that way. He had memories of a woman who would sing him to sleep and a feeling of being safe, protected. But the memories were from so long ago now they had faded until they were nothing more than vague impressions.</p><p>During the few hours of daylight he was awake before the bar officially opened Lukka was no-one. He spent his time practicing, reading whatever books Pantarl brought him, and doing whatever odd tasks his master asked. But during the night, when the bar was filled with their regular customers, he became someone. Someone people were glad to see, someone who was noticed. Of course sometimes he didn’t want to be noticed and oddly he seemed to have a talent for disappearing whenever trouble began. Even in the brightly colored outfits Raje ordered him to wear he just seemed to fade into the background. Of course it wasn’t always reliable.</p><p>Pantarl said he had a knack for knowing when things were about to turn bad, and that he should trust those instincts. Right now the feeling he was getting was as if some large predator was staring at him. It sent a shiver of fear down his back. But there was nothing he could do. He was only a slave and even if Raje expected him to be returned in four days there was no mention of what condition he had to be in. One mistake could cost him his life, regardless of what Raje and Calxn wanted.</p><p>They stopped in front of one of the largest, luxurious, buildings he’d seen in Hutta Town and Calxn ushered him in through a side door. She dragged him to a room occupied by a group pleasure slaves and practically tossed him at them. “Here’s one, tell the Boss I’ll be back soon if he asks after me.” She waved at them and the door closed behind her once she left. Lukka looked at the girls and gave them a shy smile.</p><p>“…we’ve worked with worse.” One of them, a green Twi’lek, said with a small sniff of disdain. A purple Twi’lek glared at the first then smiled encouragingly at him.</p><p>“I’m Sarasa and that’s Tulli. I’ll take care of you sweetie, come on.” Gratefully he let the woman lead him to the back. “Hop in there and get clean, I’ll help you get dressed afterward.” Getting into the fresher he tried to be quick but his hair took a bit more time than he would like. It was too bad he was forbidden from cutting it. “What’s your name?” Sarasa asked when he was clean and wrapped in a towel.</p><p>“Lukka, but I go by Botani as well.” Sitting him down in a chair she went about drying and brushing his hair. Looking through a chest nearby she pulled out different jewelry and giggled at his discomfort.</p><p>“I’m guessing you aren’t used to this sort of thing, huh?” He shook his head. “What can you do?” She asked while rummaging around in a closet.</p><p>“I can mix drinks, play a few different instruments, I know some dance routines, I can converse in four languages, and… I can sing.” His face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He hated singing. “I prefer to tell stories or recite poetry but if ordered…” Sarasa hummed in sympathy.</p><p>“We won’t tell anyone that then, unless they order you to tell them.” Lying was a fast track to punishment and pain. You only lied to a master if it was a dire situation and you could live with the consequences. “Try this on so I can pin it. They should be able to fit it properly by tomorrow.” Ducking behind a privacy screen, which he was surprised to see in a place like this, he tried on the outfit and looked himself over in the tall standing mirror.</p><p>Raje had ordered an expensive treatment for him a while ago that made him unable to grow hair except on his head. He would have despaired if it hadn’t meant he no longer had to manually shave or wax off all his hair. Because of this the way the fabric slid along his skin was actually a bit of a comfort. The more rough spun tunic he wore during the day, so he didn’t accidentally ruin his nice clothes while practicing, always chafed and made him feel uncomfortably itchy.</p><p>The deep blue pants he was wearing had slits down both the inside and the outside of the leg, the fabric was sewn at the waist and cuffs to overlap but the slits opened whenever he moved, showing off his pale skin. They sat low on his hips and were held closed with a belt made of multiple silver chains that draped down his sides, drawing attention to his thighs. The top was a wide band that sat across his chest, covering what was most important, with more delicate chains in a scallop pattern around the bottom edge. It was the same shade of blue as the pants.</p><p>He came around the other side of the screen and Sarasa was there with the pins, mumbling to herself. When he was properly fitted she helped him out of the outfit and gave him some loose pajamas to wear for the time being, for which he was grateful.</p><p>“We have all of today and most of tomorrow to get you ready for the party.” Lukka smiled.</p><p>“Do you know who we’ll be hosting?” Sarasa winced and a few of the girls stiffened.</p><p>“Grakkus… him and his goons.” Looking between all the girls, including a couple of newcomers Calxn must have dropped off while he was getting dressed, he felt his mouth go dry.</p><p>“Oh.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kreel grit his teeth as they entered the building. It was another one of Grakkus’ damnable ‘pre-events’ for the arena. A party hosted at an expensive brothel to draw in the richer patrons and start a round of betting early before the main event. He hated these things. They were always full to bursting with the worst scum the galaxy had to offer. He’d even caught a couple Officials there a time or two. Thankfully when this mission was over he’d be able to bring charges down on all their heads. Arresting them in the name of the Empire would be a sweet victory he would savor for a long time.</p><p>“I’m certain we can find someone to entertain each of those of your entourage, Great One.” Tagresh, a fussy brown furred sentient of a species he had yet to identify, was bowing and scraping before the Hutt. His current ‘master’ laughed loudly at the rodent and waved toward Kreel.</p><p>“You would think so, but my Champion is not so easily entertained.” Hiding a grimace at the words he just gave the furred creature a stern glare, daring him to try. Grakkus had already thrown slave women at him more than a dozen times but he could not overstate just how uninterested he was in such things. The fact that Grakkus hadn’t realized he had no interest in females yet baffled him. Unless the Hutt knew and thought it was hilarious to torment him by ordering the women to try and seduce him.</p><p>Sitting on one of the luxury cushions set out for guests he crossed his legs and prepared himself for a long night of acting like an aggressive and arrogant jackass. Once everyone had more or less found a seat the  first round of drinks were poured and the entertainment began. The band started to play, dancing girls entered the middle of the large room to perform, and servants flit from patron to patron, ensuring that their drinks, plates, and in some cases laps, were never empty.</p><p>Finishing his second drink of the night he thanked whichever ancestor gave him such a high tolerance for alcohol and set the cup down on the floor next to him. He feigned disinterest in anything other than the food that had been brought to him even as his stormy eyes darted around, memorizing the faces and names of the Hutt’s guests. A pale hand reached for his abandoned cup and he startled, turning his head sharply to catch sight of the one who had snuck up on him. They froze, looking up at him with clear blue eyes in a small round face. The slave wore a silver circlet atop their head, trailing silver chains dotted with blue gems down long dirty blonde hair. Following the trailing locks he realized that the slave sitting next to him was human and, surprisingly, male.</p><p>“Chut chut… yocola?” The slave had knelt next to him to pour him another drink but was now sitting back on his heels, waiting passively for an order to be given. Rather than speak Kreel motioned at the cup. With a polite smile the young man poured him another drink and made to leave.</p><p>“Stay.” He growled. The young man paused before slowly lowering himself back down. Placing the pitcher of alcohol on the ground he set his hands almost delicately in his lap, even as he kept his eyes lowered and chin down. The young man was the very picture of subservience and it almost rankled him how he almost blended in with everything around him. Almost like he was a piece of furniture.</p><p>Kreel wasn’t sure what had possessed him to keep the slave close, other than the fact that it might keep the more handsy female ones off of him. Picking up the cup he took a sip of the liquid and tried to sense any possible change in taste or consistency, there was none. So the slave hadn’t been sent to poison him. Whatever he was doing to make himself seem less of a threat wasn’t something he probably used maliciously. Kreel took a larger gulp and kept the young man in his sights. A couple of patrons nearby gave a raucous cry, inviting some of the dancers closer, and the young man flinched. It was barely noticeable unless you were paying attention to him in that moment but it was there.</p><p>‘He’s new here, not used to this kind of crowd… but has been a slave long enough to know how to keep himself under almost perfect control.’ He popped some fruit in his mouth and chewed, leaning back on the cushion and contemplating what to do. If he showed no interest in anything then Grakkus might become suspicious, it could blow his cover, but if he showed too much interest then he’d have a problem on his hands.</p><p>“What’s your name?” He finally asked, barely looking back at the young man so he knew he was the one being spoken to. The lad ducked his head.</p><p>“I am called Botani.” Called, not named. So it was not a name he had chosen for himself but one that was given to him by his master.</p><p>“What’s this?” One of Grakkus’ lackeys asked loudly from nearby. Though they tried to hide their disdain from him he could see it on their face what they thought of Grakkus’ favourite gladiator being allowed to attend their upscale party. “Has the Gamemaster finally shown interest in something other than combat? Will wonders never cease!” The male Twi’lek laughed and a few of their underlings chuckled along, though they were all watching him carefully in case he made an aggressive move toward them.</p><p>“You want to test that theory?” He said with a wild grin he knew caused lesser beings to quake in fear. As he suspected the Twi’lek and his underlings quickly left his immediate vicinity and he felt he could relax again. Before he remembered the male sitting to his right and just behind him…</p><p>“Come over here.” He motioned to the spot right next to him, where he could keep the young man in his sights at all times, and waited to see what he would do. With a grace that came from long hours of practice he stood, stepped forward, and lowered himself to the ground again in one smooth motion. As he did so Kreel was able to see that the pants he was wearing were not all one piece but rather pieces sewn to overlap unless he was in motion. The flash of pale thighs made him swallow, hard. It had been a long time since he’d had someone to share the night with.</p><p>“Not from here, are you?” There was no reason to keep talking to him but something kept nudging the back of his mind, insisting that something about the young man was important, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.</p><p>“No, Lorda. This is my first time serving here.” Crystal clear blue eyes flicked up to look at his then away again. The young man was speaking the truth, and he was nervous about it. The first time serving in a brothel… so he was a recently sold slave then. Not new to the life of a slave, he was too well behaved and too good at blending in. But recently sold to Tagresh, most certainly.</p><p>“Hn.” He replied, almost dismissively and reached for his cup. Botani tensed as Kreel’s hand came closer to him but the slave didn’t move away. When all he did was pick up his drink to take another swig the young man calmed again. Holding out the empty cup he saw the young man look at it before hurrying to fill it once again. Kreel was about to ask another question when a Half-Bothan sauntered over and sat on the other side of the young man.</p><p>“Pour.” They commanded, holding out their of cup. Botani quickly obeyed, eyes lowered and not saying a word. “Quiet little thing, aren’t you?” The young man lowered his head.</p><p>“Forgive me, Lorda. If there is something I can do to entertain you I would be happy to be of service.” The response was recognizably trained into him, like a reactionary response rather than a realistic offer. Otherwise he doubted the young man would have chosen to use the words he did. The Half-Bothan leered at the slave and Kreel felt something in the air around them shift slightly.</p><p>“Why don’t… you…” The Half-Bothan blinked and seemed to stall for a moment, as if finally noticing Kreel’s presence. The male paled slightly and quickly got to his feet. “I just saw someone I absolutely must speak with, excuse me.” The young man looked mildly confused but grateful as the male retreated, letting out a small exhalation of relief. Kreel drained the cup again and held it out.</p><p>“Ignore them, just keep it comin.” He ordered, voice loud enough that the few others nearby heard him and steered clear. The young man looked up at him, catching his eyes, and without looking away he smiled shyly.</p><p>“Tagwa, Lorda.” Kreel had to look away. That look of gratitude and understanding should not be half as endearing as it was.</p><p>“Gamemaster, they call me Gamemaster.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huttese</p><p>Pateesa- Friend<br/>Shag bukee!- Slave boy!<br/>Tagwa?- Yes?<br/>Lorda- Boss, Master, Sir.<br/>Botani- Flower, made from Bootana meaning Garden.<br/>Chut chut… yocola- Excuse me… (would you like another) drink?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kreel had known that any deviation from his usual attitude could compromise his situation but for some reason he just couldn’t act like his apathetic and ruthless persona around the young man. He should have sent him away that night… now here he was staring down at the young man who was sitting primly inside the Gamemaster’s quarters as if he had always been there. No doubt waiting for the man to return from his daily duties. Earlier when Grakkus said he had bought the Gamemaster a ‘gift’ he had wanted to roll his eyes and wondered just what the Hutt thought made a good gift. He should have expected it to be a <i>person</i>.</p><p>“Welcome back, Master.” The young man placed his hands on the ground and bowed low, pressing his forehead against the rug. Dirty blonde hair braided back with white, pale pink, and blue ribbons falling over one shoulder made Kreel hesitate as he came into the main room. Whoever braided the young man’s hair had wanted their new owner to know exactly what they had been buying. The white meant he was unsullied, a miracle in a place like Hutta Town, while the blue meant he was well trained and obedient. But it was the pale pink ribbon that actually made him pause. Whoever had been training him had been intending to sell him as a high class pleasure slave, but his training was incomplete. Otherwise the pink ribbon would have been dark enough to border on red.</p><p>All of these details could only mean one thing- what Kreel had on his hands was a sheltered future courtesan.</p><p>Ignoring the young man for now he hit the lock on the door, a rare concession that Grakkus had granted him in an effort to ensure no one messed with his best gladiator’s gear. Of course since he was still only a slave Grakkus’ staff all had the ability to open the door if they wanted to… not that anyone ever would. No one wanted to know what he’d do to them if they ever traipsed into his quarters. Heading into the fresher he washed quickly and changed into something less dramatic. Coming back into the main room he saw that the young man hadn’t moved an inch and bit back a sigh.</p><p>“Get up off the floor.” He growled. The young man immediately uncurled and stood, hands folded in front of him and head lowered with eyes on his slipper clad feet. He was wearing a similar outfit as the one he’d had on two nights ago. Except this time the fabric was more sheer and he was wearing an over skirt that barely reached his knees. He suspected that if the skirt was not in the way the sheerness of the fabric would leave very little to the imagination.</p><p>Kreel swallowed the urge to curse a blue streak. It was obvious to anyone who’d seen the blonde what Grakkus assumed he’d be used for. As much as he was playing an amoral murderous bastard Kreel refused to force himself on anyone. That was a line he would not cross. Unfortunately there was only one bed in his quarters and there was no way either of them were sleeping on the floor. The place got cold at night and Grakkus would expect something to happen.</p><p>Sitting at the small table he looked up the short distance to the young man’s face. “What’s your name?” The young man opened his mouth to answer. “Not what your master called you, your name.” Surprised blue eyes finally looked at him and widened even further when they took in his appearance. Kreel’s impressive array of scars tended to get that reaction, especially without the hood to hide the worst of them.</p><p>“Lukka.” Kreel had to hand it to whoever named the young man, they chose well. Lukka meant Light in a couple of languages.</p><p>“How old are you?” Some slaves didn’t know their own age but he suspected the young man knew more than he let on. He was quiet and the quiet ones were always more observant.</p><p>“I believe I am nineteen standard.” At least he wasn’t as young as his appearance suggested. If he’d been fifteen or some shit Kreel’d have had a damned heart attack. “…master?” He said tentatively.</p><p>“What?” The young man stilled at the aggression in his voice but took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself.</p><p>“What will you have me do?” Huh. Had to hand it to him, kid had guts. He didn’t look nearly as afraid as he should be right now. Someone had to have told him who the Gamemaster was by now. Unless they’d thrown the young man in there blind and just expected that the Gamemaster’s lust would outweigh his need for bloodshed. Kreel had a feeling that Grakkus was testing him.</p><p>“For now you can keep the place clean. I’m a busy man, you won’t see me here much.” Except when it came time to sleep.</p><p>The young man looked around at the room with a small frown on his lips. The Gamemaster’s quarters were sparse with little furniture and even less decoration. He had some weapons on display but he lived a very spartan life… oh hell.</p><p>“Do you have any other clothes? Personal items? Anything at all?” The young man shook his head, looking more concerned after each question. Kreel ran a hand over his face in frustration. He’d have to see the Majordomo if he wanted to get the young man his own things but doing so would be to admit he cared about something other than himself or his role as a gladiator and trainer. With an aggravated sigh he decided to figure it out in the morning and got up.</p><p>Standing in front of the young man Kreel realized he was almost an entire head taller than Lukka and quite broad in comparison. If he wanted to he could break the lithe teen in half... Kriff, the blonde fell smack dab in the middle of his preferences. He had to shift his focus.</p><p>Turning away he strode over to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway momentarily he called over his shoulder. “It’s late. Come on.” He could sense the young man behind him following him into the room and freezing once he’d stepped inside.</p><p>The bed was quite large and sturdy, sized for the last Champion; a Besalisk Kreel had defeated in combat in order to secure his position with Grakkus. Going to the far side of the bed he flopped down, putting his hands behind his head. “Get ready for bed and turn out the lights.” If he had to order the teen to do everything it was going to drive him up the karking wall. Closing his eyes he let out a long breath. He’d talk with him in the morning, tell him that doing normal everyday shit was fine as long as he didn’t touch the weapons or cause trouble.</p><p>The sound of rustling cloth and the clink of chain on stone made him frown. Cracking an eye open he stilled, holding his breath in surprise as the young man slipped off his top and folded it neatly. He’d already untied the skirt from his waist and Kreel could just make out delicate underwear through the sheer fabric. As Lukka hesitatingly reached down to slip off the bottoms Kreel sat up. “You don’t need to do that.” He rumbled, keeping his eyes on the young man’s face.</p><p>“Master?” He sounded so unsure, his voice wavering slightly. He was confused and that confusion was making him afraid. Kreel let out an aggravated sigh.</p><p>“If you’re comfortable in those then sleep in ‘em. The Majordomo will find you something more to wear tomorrow. Come on.” He motioned at the switch and the young man nodded before turning to hit the lights. It took him a moment to adjust to the darkness but he could just make out Lukka’s form as he quietly crossed the room and hesitantly got into bed. The bed was large enough to put some space between them and he made sure not to touch him. The young man turned his back on Kreel and curled up slightly, holding himself and trembling. Kreel wanted to assure him that things would be alright but he couldn’t. He’d already shown too much kindness. He had a cover to keep and a duty to perform.</p><p>He spent most of the night awake, listening to Lukka’s breathing as it finally slowed and evened out with sleep. Poor kid was probably exhausted. With Lukka asleep Kreel rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping to get at least a few hours of shut-eye before he had to teach some poor bastard how to die in he arena.</p><p>[***]</p><p>Waking with a jolt he reached for the knife he kept stashed beneath the mattress as adrenaline flooded his veins. There was someone in his quarters, someone moving around. Eyes snapping open he flipped off the bed and landed next to it in a low crouch, blade held in a reverse grip with the edge facing outward. When nothing happened and no enemy appeared he scowled and slowly stood. Creeping silently to the door he peered around the doorway and into the main room to see…</p><p>Forcing himself to relax he returned to the bed and slipped the knife back into its hiding place. The teen must have been an early riser if he was awake before Kreel. Though to be fair he’d had to throw out his usual schedule a while go for his persona. Leaving the bedroom he noticed the smell of food and raised a brow at the plates on the low table.</p><p>“What’s all this?” Lukka had his back to him and hadn’t noticed his approach. When he finally spoke the teen jumped, nearly spilling the contents of the jug in his hand. Kreel reached out and grabbed the jug so he didn’t drop it, blue-grey eyes watching the slave’s body language carefully.</p><p>“Good morning Master.” The teen turned, took a wide step back, and bowed low. “I hope it wasn’t presumptuous of me but I fetched your breakfast.” Setting the jug down on the table he looked between the dishes and Lukka before sitting down, legs crossed.</p><p>“Go, sit. Ouli added your share.” Clear blue eyes watched him for a moment before the teen sat across from him at the table. Without fuss Kreel started in on his meal, trying his best not to stare at the blonde in case it made him too nervous to eat. He would have to lay down the ground rules today and he still wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to play this. If Grakkus thought he was being too soft on the teen he might use the blonde against him later. But if he showed no interest then there was a high chance the teen would be given to someone else. Someone who would hurt him…</p><p>Kreel had no idea why he cared. He was an undercover agent for Lord Vader and had killed countless people in the arena, whether they deserved it or not. Again something in the back of his mind nudged at him, telling him there was a reason he needed to protect the teen. Lord Vader himself had told him to listen to those instincts, although he had been cryptic as to why those feelings were so important.</p><p>When he was done he sat back and waited for Lukka to finish. Finally the teen set aside his plate and looked up at him before his eyes immediately found the floor again.</p><p>“Alright. Here’s how things are going to go.” The teen sat a little straighter but made no other movement. “Keep this place clean, run small errands for me, sleep in the bed, and don’t tell anyone what happens behind closed doors. If I need you to come with me for one of Grakkus’ special events you will stay by my side and not wander off unless I specifically order you to do something. Following me so far?” The teen nodded. “Good.” Running a hand over his short hair he sighed. “Do you know what you were sold as?” Lukka froze and there was a shift in the air between them. It was like the kid wasn’t even there. Like whatever presence he had was vanishing, leaving nothing but an empty shell.</p><p>“I… I do.” Came the near whisper. Kreel growled and the teen flinched.</p><p>“You’re going to have to get used to being around me, even touching me or letting me touch you.” Lukka’s eyes flicked up to him, filled with fear. “But I won’t force you to have sex. With me or anyone else.” A look of shock replaced the fear and the blonde lifted his head. “I’m a slave too. Your body is your own.” Relief so palpable he could almost taste it burst from the teen and he sagged forward slightly as the tension began to bleed off of him. “Word to the wise, I might be Grakkus’ Champion but I can’t do much to protect you.” Lukka nibbled on his bottom lip.</p><p>“Um…” Kreel waited patiently for him to speak. “I was given to you as a gift though, right?” He nodded. “If someone else tries to meddle wouldn’t that be seen as an insult to Grakkus? I might be a slave but I’m his, and your, property. So… so as long as people think that you actually <i>want</i> me here…” Kreel grinned. Quiet but he wasn’t stupid. Useful.</p><p>“Which is why you’ll have to get used to me touching you.” His eyes hardened. “I can’t be kind to you.” Lukka looked down at his hands, a knowing look on his face.</p><p>“I understand, Master.”</p>
<hr/><p>Regardless of what Lukka’s new master said on the matter the man had already proven that he was more kind than his brutal appearance would suggest. Whether it was because Gamemaster was also a slave or some other reason, he had taken Lukka’s inner fears and put them to rest. He might be considered more naive than other slaves but he was far from stupid. He knew exactly why he had been forced to learn so much, what his former master had been planning for him. Pantarl had warned him that it was only a matter of time before some rich patron bought his first time. Raje had been dressing him up and showing him off for just under a month in the hopes that he could get a bidding war started. Then Calxn had waltzed in and demanded his presence to pay for a debt.</p><p>That night he had been certain that someone was going to hurt him. Male consorts weren’t considered as ‘delicate’ as their female counterparts and were often seen as a good substitute for those who got off on hurting others. His heart had been in his throat when he’d first entered the large room with the Hutt and his guests. He’d used every trick he knew of to keep himself as small and unnoticed as he could but it always left him feeling high strung and tired so he couldn’t keep it up the whole night. Then he’d seen a guest that wasn’t really paying attention to anyone and figured he’d have an easier time dealing with him.</p><p>He’d been wrong. The man was very observant and hyper vigilant. The man had noticed him immediately, jumping and reaching for a weapon he didn’t have on hand. Lukka had frozen, unsure what to do, before asking if he’d like more wine. Steely grey-blue eyes had glared at him suspiciously before calming when he realized Lukka was only there to refill his cup. With a wave of his hand that Lukka took as permission the man sat back and watched him curiously. Finished his task he went to leave but was stopped by a simple, yet firm, command. He was surprised when he was asked for his name. He gave th nickname his master used for him, a way to keep his distance and protect himself. Then some of Grakkus’ henchmen stopped by to mock the man he was serving and his stomach fell through the floor.</p><p>The Gamemaster was well known and talked about a lot. A slave gladiator who had risen to the lofty height of Champion and was now a trainer for other gladiators Grakkus bought for his arena. He was one of the most deadly and terrifying people Lukka could have met! And yet…</p><p>He’d brought attention to himself so that Lukka could hide from the leering masters. Spoken to him as if he were a person, though it was a very stilted conversation. Even went so far as to unofficially ‘claim’ him as his server for the night so he didn’t have to deal with handsy patrons who would no doubt hurt him for their own amusement.</p><p>No. The man might say he was not kind but Lukka had a sixth sense about some things. Of course kind meant something completely different to a slave than it did to a freeborn.</p><p>When he’d been bought by Grakkus and told he was a gift for one of his most loyal servants Lukka had been terrified. There were few humans that were so high in the Hutt’s confidence that he would buy them a pleasure slave, even one who was still in training. He knew his price was much higher than others, being unsullied. He’d been pulled away from his studies and Pantarl, whom he considered an elder brother of sorts, before being forced into an outfit that was worse than the one he’d worn for the banquet. Thrust into a room he was told to wait for his new master and do whatever he could to please him. Then left to his own devices.</p><p>The wait had been highly stressful and he had no idea who might come through that door at any moment. Then the door was opening and he got a good look at the man he was to serve. To his surprise it was the Gamemaster. Had the man tricked him the other night? Had his interest in conversing with him been some kind of ruse to make him relax? Regardless this man was now his master and he had no choice. He lowered himself to the ground in submission and waited.</p><p>Imagine his shock when the man just left him there to go have a shower. Without knowing what was in store, or what this man might want from him, he decided it was safer to stay where he was and wait for the first few orders. It would give him a better idea of what the Gamemaster might want and how he should proceed.</p><p>When Gamemaster came back he ordered him off the floor and Lukka practically jumped to obey. But all the man did was ask him questions, like the ones from the other night. He didn’t seem to have any orders to issue and his instructions were very clear. Lukka was to act as a caretaker for the time being. Something inside him wanted to ease at the idea but it honestly just made him more paranoid.</p><p>The Gamemaster stood in front of him, looking down at him, and Lukka could see the hunger behind his eyes. But he didn’t act on it. Instead he ordered him to follow him and they entered the bedroom. He was ordered to get ready and turn out the light. He swallowed the lump in his throat, watching the man lounge on one side of the bed, and quickly started to get undressed. His breathing hitched slightly and his heart thudded in his chest loudly- he was not ready.</p><p>Then his mind had completely stalled when he was told he didn’t have to get undressed. Realization dawned and he almost sagged in relief. His master wasn’t ordering him to come to bed for sex. The man just wanted to sleep. Turning out the light he crossed the room and slipped into the bed, turning his back on his new master. Though it seemed like he wasn’t interested in doing anything now there was no telling when he might change his mind. It took a while for Lukka to stop shaking enough to fall into an uneasy sleep.</p><p>When morning came he woke early. Looking over at the man he had spent the night sleeping next to he admitted, at least partially, that he was attractive in a rough kind of way. It was as if he had been chiseled from stone that had been partially worn away by windblown sand. Unable to sleep any longer he got dressed in the outfit from the night before and quietly left the room. Not wanting to wake his new master he evened his breathing and slowly fell into the quiet place in his mind he’d discovered as a child. The place in his mind that felt detached from everything, untouchable. He was nothing but air as he left the room in search of food.</p><p>After startling a poor servant he was led to the kitchens. After explaining he was there to fetch breakfast for his master, and who his master was, they quickly loaded a tray with the morning meal and sent him on his way. No one tried to stop him as he wandered and he wondered if it was because they expected his master to punish him or if they were just scared of his new master. Hopefully it was the latter. If even the freeborn were afraid of his master, who was still a slave, then they might leave Lukka alone.</p><p>Back in his master’s quarters he set the plates on the low table and pondered the amount of dishes. There were even two cups, which he hadn’t noticed before. He assumed one was for himself so he set it down across from his master’s place. Picking up the jug of water he walked around to the other side of the table and was about to pour when a deep growl startled him. Thankfully the man grabbed the jug otherwise Lukka was sure he would have dropped it.</p><p>Turning around he found himself face to chest with the man and had to hold back a gasp of surprise. Backing away he hid his embarrassment by bowing and greeting the man, answering his gruff question as best he could.</p><p>They ate in silence and when they finished Gamemaster told him what was expected of him from now on. It was all quite straight forward except for the implication that he would be sleeping with the man. Being told he’d have to get used to being touched made him want to shrink in on himself. It wasn’t that he had no interest in sex just that he knew he had no choice in the matter. His new master was a beast of a man who could easily pin him to any surface and do whatever he wanted… and yet here he was saying that he wouldn’t. It caught Lukka off guard.</p><p>His simple response, the understanding that came from being a slave, filled him with relief and he sagged forward. He almost felt like a puppet with its strings cut. They talked a moment longer and Gamemaster told him that he couldn’t be kind to him. Lukka couldn’t help but smiling softly down at his hands. He understood.</p><p>They would do what they had to, pretend to be something they weren’t. But inside this room they were equals, two slaves thrust into a situation neither of them wanted. At least that was Lukka’s impression.</p><p>“I’ll speak to the Majordomo about getting you some more clothes.” His master stopped in front of the door and turned to regard him for a moment. “Is there anything  else you’ll need?” Lukka looked around the bare room then down at his feet.</p><p>“Something to read?” He thought he heard a small snort of amusement but when he looked up all he saw was the man’s back.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” With that he was gone, leaving Lukka alone to his own devices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days passed and besides some tentative touches, a caress of his arm here and a hand on his back there, the man kept to his word. Lukka knew that they would have to act closer than they were whenever they left the safety of the room but he never expected it to come so soon.</p><p>“Lukka.” Looking up from the book he had been reading he cocked his head to the side questioningly as the Gamemaster watched him across the table. “Grakkus is holding another tournament, starting tomorrow. He’ll expect you to be there as my… guest.” Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded.</p><p>“Yes, master.” The man scratched at his head, looking conflicted, before he let out a loud breath.</p><p>“Wear the light blue outfit, you’ll need to look the part.” He ordered, voice carefully neutral. Lukka knew the outfit he was talking about and quietly agreed that it would probably be best. Besides covering more of his skin than the other outfits the light blue one, more of an aqua color really, had less jewelry and was very soft. The kind of outfit one could stand around in for long periods of time without feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yes, master.” Gamemaster’s brows came down slightly in a frown but Lukka knew the man wasn’t angry with him. It happened every time the man was deep in thought. The scars marring his face made it look far more sinister than it actually was and if Lukka hadn’t been closely studying his new master the past couple of days he would have been terrified. But so far the man hadn’t paid him much mind, other than to ask simple questions and give him basic commands where some of the servants would be able to overhear.</p><p>“I’ve seen the others wearing make-up, did you learn how to apply any?” Lukka blinked. That was the first time Gamemaster had asked him about any possible training he might have had.</p><p>“I know how, yes, although I never learned the more intricate full face designs. Just enough to accentuate my features.” The man nodded and left the room, leaving Lukka to sit there, confused, until he returned a short time later. In his hands was a small box, one which Lukka already recognized.</p><p>“Practice tonight, and apply some tomorrow.” Standing he took the box gingerly from the man with a small smile.</p><p>“I’ll be sure not to disappoint you, master.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a silly idea, really. He didn’t think Grakkus would care whether Gamemaster’s slave wore any make-up or not. But the teen was supposed to have been a Courtesan in training and would have to look the part. Letting Lukka show he had at least some worth, and had pleased his master enough to be given a few freedoms, would go far in convincing the slimy Hutt that his ‘gift’ had been appreciated. Of course being too flashy could bring its own issues but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.</p><p>The next morning, after first meal, Lukka quietly got up and entered the fresher, closing the door behind him. Kreel sat at the table, sipping at his caf, and waited to see what came out again. It took a while and he felt a small pang of impatience at how long the teen was taking but when the door finally opened Kreel nearly choked on his drink. Draped in soft fabric that clung to his slender frame the teen shyly stepped closer for inspection. His hair was pulled up in a high tail, long tendrils framing his round face before looping back up to the clip that was holding up the rest of his hair. Around his black-lined eyes there was a dusting of silver powder and smoky gray eyeshadow. It made his eyes pop in a way that took Kreel’s breath away. The teen wore no jewelry except for the belled bangles around his ankles, that gently tinkled when he walked.</p><p>“Does my appearance please you, master?” The teen asked him, head tilting ever so slightly to the side in curiosity. Kreel had to swallow the lump in his throat and take a few deep breaths to clear his mind.</p><p>“You look fine.” He said gruffly, nodding in approval. His expression darkened slightly and he pointed to the floor in front of him. “Come here.” Lukka froze for a moment, surprised, before his shoulders relaxed and he quickly came closer. Kreel reached out and ran his hands down the teen’s mostly bare arms, watching him shiver at the gentleness of the caress. “Will you be able to handle this?”</p><p>Lukka looked up into his eyes before tucking his chin to his chest and staring at the floor. “I’ll have to.” Was the quiet response. Kreel had no real counter for that.</p><p>“Then let’s go.” Winding an arm possessively around Lukka’s waist they left the small apartment and began the long walk to the arena.</p><p>Servants and other slaves quickly got out of their way whenever they spotted the two of them, knowing better than to get in the Gamemaster’s way. Some watched the teen with pity, others with curiosity. More than a few of them began whispering behind their backs the moment they thought he was out of range, or thought he didn’t care enough to investigate the murmurs behind him. What he heard wasn’t flattering but at least it sounded like they were mostly targeting him and not the teen pressed against his side.</p><p>When they arrived at the arena he took his customary seat near Grakkus, greeting the Hutt with a low bow. Lukka, being a lower ranked slave, went to his knees in front of the Hutt, bowing until his forehead nearly touched the ground.</p><p><em>“I see you are enjoying the pet I bought you. Good.”</em> Lukka hid his small shudder of revulsion well. <em>“He is a pretty little thing. I was surprised to find where your interests lay.”</em> Kreel doubted that. The Hutt seemed far too amused for it to be the truth. He stood back up and shrugged, knowing that Grakkus preferred him to act like the ruthless gladiator who didn’t stand on ceremony all the time.</p><p>“I know what I like.” He said, voice cold as he trailed his eyes over Lukka’s back and his mouth twisted into a leering grin. The Hutt laughed.</p><p><em>“As long as you continue to perform well you can keep your little pet. The moment you begin to slip…”</em> Grakkus left the threat unfinished and Kreel bit his tongue so he didn’t curse. He knew the teen would be used against him.</p><p>“Having a pet isn’t going to wind me.” He growled lowly. “The moment he becomes a problem I’ll punish him myself.” Looking down at Lukka, who hadn’t moved, he sent out a silent apology before reaching down and grabbing him by the arm. “Come!” He barked, pulling the teen to his feet. Startled Lukka quickly scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with fear, as Gamemaster pulled him close.</p><p><em>“Try not to break him too quickly.”</em> The Hutt chuckled, waving them off. Kreel let out a slow breath of relief even as he tugged Lukka along to the Gamemaster’s usual seat. For now he would only be spectating the matches. When it came to the finals Grakkus would expect him to fight the challengers.</p><p>Sitting down he pulled Lukka with him, wrapping his arm around the teen’s waist and leaning back to watch the poor bastards currently fighting down on the arena floor. The blood and violence wasn’t new to him and as his eyes raked over the field he picked out a few fighters he thought might make it to the next round. Beside him he heard a gasp as one of the fighters disemboweled their opponent. Guts and gore spilled out onto the sand as a cheer went up from the stands. Lukka began to tremble, hands tightening in his lap as his face paled.</p><p>Kreel wanted to curse. He should have known the sheltered teen had never seen this kind of violence before. Leaning close to Lukka he pressed his nose into the hair just above the teen’s ear. “I’m going to pull you into my lap, will you be able to stay calm?”</p><p>“Y-yes…” He didn’t sound too sure but Kreel couldn’t really fault him for that. Lifting the lithe teen wasn’t even a hassle, he was too slender and short to weigh much. Slipping Lukka between his legs he pulled the teen back to rest against his chest, one hand resting on his knee and the other wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him steady.</p><p>“Just keep your head down. It’ll be over soon.” Lukka looked up at him, their eyes locking for a moment, before he was ducking his head again shyly.</p><p>Kreel knew there were eyes on them, some curious and others scrutinizing, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it besides glare at anyone who got too close or stared at them too long. He continued to speak with Lukka, pretending to whisper filthy things in the teen’s ear and giving him instructions on how to react to keep up the appearance. But mostly he just talked the blonde through some breathing exercises and explained how the arena worked. The more Lukka knew the better his chances of survival.</p><p>He still wasn’t sure why the teen’s survival was so important, just knew that it was.</p><p>Thankfully the teen seemed to calm down fairly quickly, even if the violence still made him uncomfortable. When the mid-point of the tournament began Lukka froze in his arms, making him frown. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I c-can’t… I can’t.” Following the teen’s gaze he saw the scantily clad and obviously collared slaves as they were forced into the arena with nothing more than a spear in their hands and he felt his own disgust rise. They were going to unleash a group of vicious animals on them. It would be an absolute slaughter. Grakkus’ favorite kind of entertainment.</p><p>“Get up.” He growled, unwrapping his arm from around the teen’s waist. Lukka looked back at him in surprise. “I said up!” He barked. Lukka scrambled to his feet, hands clasped in front of him and head bowed, shoulders hunched in fear. “Go be useful and get me something to drink.” The teen’s eyes lit slightly with understanding and he quickly bowed low before hurrying off toward the service corridor. It would give the teen the excuse he needed to leave so he didn’t need to watch the carnage about to unfold.</p><p>He worried that something would happen to Lukka while the teen wasn’t under his watchful eye but he couldn’t go with him. He just hoped nothing went awry.</p>
<hr/><p>Walking through the halls, following his way back toward the last junction he remembered passing when they’d left their quarters that morning, Lukka bit the inside of his cheek and tried to keep his panic under control. From where he had been sitting with the Gamemaster he could see the fear, desperation, and hopelessness on the faces of the slaves who were about to be set upon by wild beasts. It made his stomach want to revolt at the very thought. It was no wonder Gamemaster had so many scars if this was the kind of thing their master subjected his slaves to.</p><p>Lukka had heard of Grakkus’ reputation but Pantarl and his old master, Raje, had always tried to keep him in the dark about such things. Now he knew why. He would never be able to handle such wanton cruelty.</p><p>Once he’d calmed down and found his way to the kitchens he quickly asked for a pitcher of wine watered down with fruit juice. He wasn’t sure if Gamemaster would be fighting or not but something told him it was very likely. Straight wine would hinder the man, make him vulnerable, and Lukka didn’t want that. At the moment the only thing between himself and a creature like Grakkus was Gamemaster. He shuddered at the thought of the violent slug being his direct master.</p><p>When he had the pitcher of wine, a cup, and some fruit he picked up the tray and hurried back. Even if he didn’t want to return he knew he couldn’t stay away long or he would be punished, whether Gamemaster wanted to do it or not. They were already living dangerously close to the edge and he feared that at some point one of them would have to do something they would regret.</p><p>While hurrying down the halls felt something tingle down his spine and slowed as he neared another junction. With no one else around he was able to pick up the sound of heated whispering and immediately reached for the calmness of the void, the quiet place where no one seemed to notice him. “…kriffing Gamemaster!” Hearing his master’s name he stopped and turned toward the hall where he could hear the voices. He wanted to keep going, to ignore the possible danger and go back to his protector, but something urged him toward the hall. Carefully setting down the tray, out of the way so no one would trip on it, he snuck quietly down the hall toward the whispers.</p><p>“…re you insane? If this fails we’ll all be karked!” Stopping at the end of the hall he peered into a room where two human men were talking. One was wearing well tailored clothes and looked to be some sort of noble, perhaps a governor. The other man was rugged, his clothes well worn with weapons strapped to his person.</p><p>“If you do your job well enough then everything will be fine, won’t it?” There was a low angry hiss and Lukka felt his heart begin thudding in his chest.</p><p>“You’re tellin me ta poison a man that works directly under Grakkus, one’a his fav’rites, in ’is own arena? You c’n take your job and shove’t.” He heard the scrape of a wooden chair on hard stone and winced at the sound.</p><p>“You haven’t even heard the price, yet.” The noble said with a sniff of disdain.</p><p>“Well I ain’t inter-” Whatever the man was about to say was suddenly cut off as someone grabbed him and threw him against the far wall. He fell back into the hard stone with a thump, letting out a small, pained, cry. The two men in the room came rushing out and glared between him and a third man, a man that Lukka hadn’t felt coming.</p><p>“What the kriff? Yacov, who’s this?” The third man, who was also wearing weapons and body armor, never took his eyes off of Lukka.</p><p>“A little spy.” Lukka’s eyes widened and he shook his head, denial on the tip of his tongue. The nobleman stepped forward and looked down at him with disgust.</p><p>“A stray slave, no doubt spying for their master. I will take my leave here, since we’ve been compromised. Do whatever you want, but my offer is still open.” Without another word the nobleman turned on his heel and strode down the hall, disappearing around the corner. The two mercenaries looked at one another then back at Lukka. Every instinct told him to run away but his body just wouldn’t move.</p><p>The man who had found him out, Yavoc, pulled a knife and eyed him with ill intent. Taking a step forward he was stopped by the mercenary who’d been talking to the nobleman. They shared a look for a moment, Yavoc incredulous and the other mercenary looking smug. With a disgusted snort Yacov put his knife back and walked far down the hall, standing with his back to them and keeping an eye out.</p><p>“Hey there, darlin. I think there’s been a little misunderstandin here.” The man spoke, his voice almost sickly sweet as he stalked closer. “Sweet things like you shouldn’a be wanderin around alone.” Curling in on himself as the man came closer he glanced toward the open hall and heard the mercenary chuckle darkly. “You ain’t gettin away with Yacov there. He’ll gut ya, no questions.” The man’s hand darted out and grabbed him hard by the wrist. “I’m a lil’ nicer than that. Jus’ sit pretty and listen ta Kivone. Be a good boy and I’ll let ya go after.” Lukka could practically feel the man’s intent like a slime covered tendril as it wound around him and he shook his head, trying to pull away.</p><p>“N-no…” The man’s other hand came up and grabbed him by the shoulder. Yanked away from the wall he was turned around and pressed back into it again, a knife appearing from nowhere to be held in front of his face.</p><p>“I won’ hesitate ta cut ya. Just cause I’m nicer don’ mean I won’ hurt ya ta get what I want.” When he stopped struggling the man slid the knife back into wherever he’d been hiding it before reaching up to stroke his hair, like one might to a pet. The hand suddenly tightened around his hair and yanked his head back, making him gasp in pain. A hot mouth latched onto his shoulder and he hissed as teeth bit down, leaving a horrible red mark against his pale skin. The mercenary’s other hand roamed his body, starting at his chest and moving down until he was fondling Lukka through his clothes.</p><p>“Stop!” He demanded, trying to push himself away from the wall but unable to match the larger mercenary’s strength. The hand around his lower region tightened, which pulled a strangled gasp of pain from his lips.</p><p>“Some nice sounds you’re makin.” The mercenary breathed in his ear, sounding even more excited. “I’m gonna enjoy f-” Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by an enraged roar. One moment the mercenary was behind him, hands firmly on his person, and the next Lukka was falling to the ground as the mercenary was ripped away from him.</p><p>Crawling backward he stopped when he recognized the large form between him and the mercenary. Gamemaster’s chest heaved, eyes sharp as a blade, as he grabbed the mercenary and slammed his head into the wall twice before letting the man slump to the floor. Lukka wasn’t sure whether he was unconscious or dead and he didn’t want to know. Turning back to look at him the Gamemaster’s eyes roamed over his body and he seemed to relax when he realized that Lukka was physically undamaged.</p><p>“Alright?” He asked, voice rough and carrying down the hallway that was now filled with curious onlookers.</p><p>“Y-yes, master.” It took all of his strength to get to his feet without tripping over his limbs, which felt like jelly from the sheer relief of having Gamemaster nearby. The man gave him a small nod before his eyes turned fierce once more and he addressed the onlookers.</p><p>“No one touches what’s mine! The next one who does will be flayed alive.” He snapped, as if it were a promise and not a simple threat. Warning given he strode over to Lukka and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m going to help you back to our seat then I have to go fight. Will you be okay up there by yourself for now?” Lukka wasn’t sure that he would be but he nodded anyway.</p><p>“Of course, master. I’m fine.” Blue-grey eyes looked at him and he knew his lie hadn’t been believed. But it didn’t matter. They had to press on regardless.</p><p>“Tell me what happened.” Lukka flinched but did as he was told while Gamemaster walked him back to their seat. Quietly he explained what he’d overheard and described the strange nobleman. The man looked furious, though Lukka could tell it wasn’t aimed at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it later.”</p><p>After settling him in the seat they’d occupied before Gamemaster quickly disappeared. Lukka couldn’t help fidgeting when he realized people were staring at him. He knew he must look like a mess after being… he shook his head and pushed what he was feeling down and away, to deal with later when he was in relative safety. The appearance of Gamemaster down on the sand made Lukka lean forward in concern. Yet as the cheers rose he felt a sense of determination, pride, wariness, and surety that seemed to be coming from the man standing proudly in the center of the arena.</p><p>As the two combatants stood, waiting for Grakkus to begin the match, Lukka’s eyes fell on the weapon in Gamemaster’s hand. It wasn’t one he was familiar with. It looked like a small tube of some sort that fit comfortable in the man’s hand yet he couldn’t figure out just what it might be. Perhaps a shock whip of some sort? Yet out of all the weapons in Gamemaster’s quarters he had only ever seen swords or knives.</p><p>His question was answered once the match began. A green blade of light erupted from the cylinder in Gamemaster’s hand and Lukka instantly felt a connection with the strange blade. It was like something was calling out to him.</p><p>The match went by in a blur as his eyes never left the gleaming blade in Gamemaster’s hands. Lukka only snapped out of it once the blade had been turned off and Gamemaster was making his way back to their seat.</p><p>“You were watching.” Gamemaster said quietly as he pulled Lukka closer, careful not to crowd him too much.</p><p>“The blade… it was beautiful.” Gamemaster looked down at him, a small smirk curling his lips upward.</p><p>“I know what you mean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the final matches were finished and Grakkus made his grand speeches Kreel and Lukka were free to return to their quarters. He could tell just by the way the teen walked that he was thoroughly shaken by what had happened. It wasn’t an act earlier when he’d found Lukka shoved up against the wall with some scumbag pressed against him and he’d gone berserk. For that one moment he’d absolutely lost it, something deep in the recesses of his mind screaming in rage at the very idea of the lithe teen being harmed. Glancing down at Lukka he scowled. Maybe later he’d think about how letting his anger control him wasn’t very good for his cover. But for now he had to make sure the teen was okay.</p><p>Back in their quarters he locked the door and led Lukka to the fresher. “I’m going to look for injuries, alright?” He said quietly, making sure the teen could see him and had the space to back away if he didn’t want to be touched. “Anything hurt?” He asked as he ran his hands over Lukka’s wrists and up his arms, feeling carefully and watching his face for any signs of discomfort.</p><p>“M-my shoulder…” The teen mumbled, eyes falling to the floor. Kreel frowned and leaned closer, tugging the wide strip of cloth away. An angry bite mark against pale skin made him grit his teeth in anger. “…I’m sorry.” He froze at the whispered apology and felt his anger spike higher for a moment before he was able to shove it down again.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry about. This wasn’t your fault.” Looking at the teen’s hopeless expression then back at the mark Kreel leaned over and pressed a light kiss against his skin. Lukka jumped in surprise, turning to look at him in confusion. Kriff. He had no idea why he’d done that. “Make sure you wash that, even if it stings. It’ll be gone in a few days.” Stepping away from the teen he nodded toward the bedroom. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” He turned to go but stopped when fingers brushed against his arm, feather light and hesitant.</p><p>“What about you? I was taught how to tend wounds, I can help.” The offer wasn’t surprising, Lukka was very sweet and liked to stay busy. But Kreel knew he couldn’t take him up on it. Not after what happened with the mercenaries and the adrenaline from the arena fight earlier. If he let Lukka tend to his wounds now he might do something that he’d regret and scare the teen further.</p><p>“I’m fine. Worry about yourself.” He paused. “Take a long shower before you come to bed. It’ll help.” With that he left the teen to his own devices and headed into the bedroom.</p><p>Throwing off his hood he sat down on the bed hard and let out a long sigh. Grakkus was sure to have heard about him attacking a couple of random thugs and he had no idea how the Hutt was going to react. Normally he could make an educated guess but the Hutt liked to be unpredictable. It kept everyone on edge around him and he seemed to revel in that kind of control.</p><p>The small aches and twinges of pain as the adrenaline finally started to wear off reminded him that he was injured. With a groan he fetched the small med kit and sprayed a little antiseptic on the smaller wounds. He used bacta on the larger wounds but found it hard to reach the ones that were in awkward places on his back. Something moved behind him on the bed and he whipped around, hand reaching beneath the mattress for a weapon. Lukka, still wearing the blue outfit with his hair down and make-up washed off, gave him a sheepish look.</p><p>Kreel didn’t move a muscle as the bacta was taken from him and gently smeared over the wounds on his back he couldn’t reach. Relief swept through him and he began to relax. Looking down at the lithe teen he felt a stirring in his abdomen at the soft caress of fingers against his skin and soft blue eyes filled with determination. He bit the inside of his cheek and forced his eyes away. “Thought I told you I was fine.” It came out harsher than he intended, his voice strained.</p><p>“I needed something to change into, master, so I came to fetch my night clothes. When I saw you having trouble I thought…” The hesitance in the teen’s voice made him frown. He didn’t want him to be scared or worried. He’d had enough of that today.</p><p>“It’s fine… thank you.” There was a feeling of bright happiness that came over him suddenly and he blinked in confusion.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He could hear the smile in Lukka’s voice without even looking. Kriff, he was in trouble. “I’ll, um, go have that shower now.” With that the teen quickly grabbed his clothes, gave a slight bow, and retreated to the fresher.</p><p>Kreel put his face in his hands and let out a harsh breath. Scrubbing at his face he forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Lukka wasn’t a willing partner even if they were sharing a bed. Unless Lukka offered something more he would keep their touches light and friendly in private and possessively controlling in public. All for appearances, of course. He tried not to think about how comfortable it was having Lukka pressed against his chest, one arm wrapped around his slender waist, as he leaned in to whisper into his ear… Kriff.</p><p>Time to meditate. He needed to put this all out of his mind and focus on the mission.</p><p>Getting comfortable on the floor, his back to the wall, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. It was rare that he needed to center himself like this, the way Lord Vader taught him, but in this instance he knew he needed it. The moment he’d met Lukka something had shifted in his mind and the mission had no longer become his priority. That wouldn’t do.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that, focusing on his breath and reorganizing his thoughts, when a presence entered the room. It stopped, focusing on him for a few moments, before slowly and carefully moving around the room. He could sense the presence waver slightly, like mist. Hard to pin down and keep in his mind’s eye. Reaching out he brushed against that presence and felt it jolt in surprise before vanishing entirely. Eyes snapping open he looked across the room to where Lukka was standing, blue eyes wide in surprise as he looked around.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The teen twitched and his eyes locked with Kreel’s. They stay there for a moment in silence, unable to look away from each other as if drawn by something.</p><p>“N-nothing, I thought… no. It’s nothing, sorry master.” Kreel knew that wasn’t all there was to it but decided not to ask. Instead he broke eye contact and stood, stretching out his stiff muscles before settling onto the bed.</p><p>“Hit the light.” Lukka nodded and flicked the light off before scurrying into bed, curling up on his side. Kreel let out a slow breath and lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<hr/><p>Laying on the bed he tried to calm his heart as it thumped hard against his ribs but there was no way to stop the panic as it set in. So instead of fighting it he let it run its course until he was able to claw some semblance of control back. Next to him he could feel Gamemaster as he lay awake, arms tucked beneath his head and breathing deeply. Lukka knew he was awake even without looking.</p><p>Thinking about the man Lukka found his face heating slightly in embarrassment. The way he’d run his large hands over Lukka’s skin, searching for possible injuries, sent shivers up his spine. Then Gamemaster had kissed the bite on his shoulder and his mind had gone blank.</p><p>He could feel the way the man’s eyes followed him, how they hungered, but the moment he thought the man was overstepping his bounds he would reel himself back in and back away. The friendly touches in private were kept polite, something close friends might to do ensure the other was alright. And while he knew that Gamemaster was attracted to him he didn’t go overboard with his touches when they were in public and he needed to act more aggressive, possessive.</p><p>When he’d snuck into the bedroom to grab his clothes, realizing he had nothing to change into in the fresher, he’d seen the tired slump of a broad back and hesitated. It was clear the wounds actually were bothering the large man and that he was having trouble doing it himself. Deciding to risk it he crawled onto the bed, words dying in his throat as the man turned to glare at him suddenly. Recognition flashed in grey eyes and he relaxed at Lukka’s embarrassed look. Gathering his courage he took the bacta and carefully spread it over the man’s various wounds.</p><p>“I thought I told you I was fine.” His voice was tense and Lukka frowned in concern. Were his wounds hurting more than he thought?</p><p>“I needed something to change into, master, so I came to fetch my night clothes. When I saw you having trouble I thought…” He just wanted to help. To show his gratitude for how he’d come to Lukka’s rescue.</p><p>“It’s fine…” The man wouldn’t look at him but there was a small pause before he spoke again. “Thank you.” Lukka couldn’t help the bright smile that came to his lips. He could feel the underlying gratitude in the man’s voice and knew he was sincere.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” A sharp feeling of something heated came over him, originating from the Gamemaster, and he felt his heart beating faster in his chest. “I’ll, um, go have that shower now.” Getting off of the bed he quickly bowed and fled to the fresher.</p><p>Things only became more strange after he’d returned from a nice long shower to find his mater sitting on the floor, eyes closed and breathing even. He puttered around the room for a moment, wondering if he was asleep and whether he should wake him, when something caressed his back. He jumped in surprise and fled to that quiet place in his mind. Immediately Gamemaster’s eyes were on him and he froze in place, unable to look away from those dark grey eyes. There was something calm and steely about his gaze now and Lukka felt like Gamemaster could see right through him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Twitching, he tried and failed to come up with a response, any response. But he just couldn’t bring himself to speak at first.</p><p>“N-nothing, I thought… no. It’s nothing, sorry master.” Finally he was able to speak, although he only ended up babbling an apology.</p><p>Gamemaster broke eye contact first and Lukka realized he hadn’t taken a breath after he’d spoken. The man got up and stretched, muscles rippling beneath tawny skin. Sitting back on the bed he spoke over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hit the light.” Nodding he walked over and pressed the switch. The room descended into darkness as he hurried over to bed and settled down to try and sleep.</p><p>Now they had been laying next to each other in the quiet darkness, awake, for who knows how long. Neither of them had moved, as if trying to keep some fragile balance from being tipped in one direction or another.</p><p>Eventually Lukka found himself dozing off and as the day caught up to him he finally allowed himself to dream.</p><p>Waking with a rattling gasp he struggled against the hands grasping his shoulders. Something large was hovering over him, dark and foreboding in the darkness. “Lukka! It’s alright, it’s me. Shhh, deep breaths.” Slowly the voice registered as familiar and he stopped struggling, his chest heaving as cold sweat trickled over his temple. “You’re alright, just a nightmare.” That low voice rumbled as a hand moved up to brush his hair out of his face.</p><p>With a quiet sob he reached up and wrapped his arms around the one comforting him, like he had done with Pantarl. For a moment they stilled, as if uncomfortable then suddenly he found himself sitting in the man’s lap, being held as he cried into a warm chest. There were no quiet murmurs, no gentle fingers running through his hair, but it was no less comforting as the man held him tightly, as if protecting him with his body.</p><p>Once he had calmed down enough he reached up and tentatively put a hand against the man’s face. “Thank you.” He whispered, as if afraid that speaking would ruin the moment.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Came the gruff reply, just as quietly.</p><p>Awkwardly he shifted, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the man’s lap. For a moment those arms tightened, as if he didn’t want to let go, before he was released. “Go back to sleep.” Silently he lay back down, trying to get comfortable.</p><p>For the first time since they began o share a bed Lukka didn’t curl in on himself, nor did he turn away. He lay on his side and watched the dark shadow that was the Gamemaster settling back down to sleep.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered how someone with such a ruthless reputation could be so kind. Whether it was he kindness shown to him in private or the ruthlessness in the arena that was the real Gamemaster. Perhaps it was both? Having been a slave his entire life he knew what it was like to do whatever one could to survive, to live another day.</p><p>He fell asleep to the slow breathing of the man next to him, wondering what it would have been like if they’d met as free men.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>